1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for electric cables, in particular for connecting electrical heating appliances, by means of which it is possible to connect one cable with two adjacent connecting sockets.
2. Prior Art
Nowadays, electrical heating appliances, in particular electric cooker plates, are usually connected either via connecting sockets having a screwed connection for making contact with the cable end, or via so-called AMP connections, in which case a connecting plug with a C-shaped cross-section located at the cable end is inserted by means of flat plug pins. Although the last-mentioned connection can be produced relatively quickly, it is not completely reliable, particularly at relatively high current intensities, since slight loosening can increase the transmission resistance and thus cause heating and burning of the contacts.
With all systems, it is difficult to produce a connection with two different sockets. A solution which has been proposed involves inserting sheet metal or wire bows into the socket together with one connecting end and then to secure it to the socket with a screwed connection. This leads to uncontrolled squeezing and the danger of loosening, which results in increasing the transmission resistance. In addition, there is invariably one more interface in the connection to the second connecting socket than to the first, so the transmission resistance is also increased.
With connections using flat plug pins, two connecting plugs have to be welded or soldered onto one cable if it is to be connected to two different flat plugs.